


Manic

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy, M/M, Manic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you do all of that (you know, give up all of your identity, friends, and morals) you will feel so high that you will live in a perpetual state of bliss for the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manic

**Author's Note:**

> Manic - In the state of abnormally elevated or irritable mood, arousal, and/or energy level

-          - >Become Strider

No, no, no!  The _other_ Strider, the one NOT on the meteor!

-          - >Become the _other_ Strider

No, no, no!  The _other, other_ Strider, the one NOT technically a bird!

-          - >Become the _other, other_ Strider

Your name is DIRK STRIDER and you are currently on your planet: The Land of Tombs and Krypton with your boyfriend JAKE ENGLISH eliminating dangers and what not.

Jake currently sleeps next to you, a hand on his gun, just in case  of a sneak attack.  You are not sleeping.  You only sleep for two or three hours and you are more rested than Jake at eight hours.  This is a new development for you as you used to sleep for hours and not feel rested. 

It’s this _game_. 

It has _changed_ you, molded you into some sort of super being.  You feel better, happier, stronger, and more energetic than you have ever have before.  You feel great. 

Currently, you talk to Roxy as she is coping with a massive wave of withdrawal.  She’s sobering up, but unfortunately you’re not there with her.   She understands that you are the main source of grist, something desperately needed in your group.  Still, you’re with in spirit and you try to talk with her often. 

Unlike Jake, who has only talked to you and no one else in the last month.  Out of the corner of your mind you wonder if Jane is okay.  You’re not sure if you should talk to her, so you don’t.  You think she’ll still be mad at you for some reason that she has not expressed.  Still, she’s your friend and despite your cool exterior, you worry. 

Jake likes this new ‘you’ so to speak.  He says you are more adventurous, something he ‘fancies’ in people.  In addition to talking to Roxy, you also decide to talk to UU, or at least respond to his inquiries on where the fuck you are.  You’re not sure and you could be wrong, but you have inklings that he likes you.  As in the ‘like like’ category of Jane speak and the ‘totally want to mack all up on you’ in Roxy speech.  You wish him a silent ‘luck’, unrequited crushs are hard.

UU: YOu ARE SuCH A WEAKLING 

UU:  ARE YOu ALWAYS GOING TO BE GOING AROuND WITH THOSE WEAKLINGS THAT YOu CALL YOuR ‘FRIENDS’

UU: THEY’RE HOLDING YOu BACK

UU: PATHETIC

Well fuck him.  You decide sleep sounds good right now and you proceed to do so.

 

-          - > Fast Forward not too far into the future

Roxy tells you she is preparing Jane’s party.  You tell her you have a present for Jane, but you still think she doesn’t want to talk to you.  That’s okay though.  You feel so happy all the time.  It’s a giddiness in your chest and your face of stoic emotions is slipping more and more at the burst of emotion radiating from your body.  It’s like you don’t even care who sees how happy you are.

are u okay?

Of course, why?

Different?  _Different?_   You feel _alive_. 

So what if you have a doomed game session?  So what if you can’t talk to Jane?  So what if Jake broke up with you because he couldn’t handle your ‘new’ attitude that he used to ‘fancy’?  So _fucking_ what? 

You’ve grown stronger than ever.  You’ve reveled in your turn to God tier and have made your way straight up through up the levels as if you were a rocket ship set for mars.  There’s energy running through your veins, power you don’t even know you had or what it does.  It scares the others, you can see in their eyes.

 Your Auto-Responder, who is you, is different now.  He’s the old you, not this new ‘Dirk’’, the one with power who is happy.  You like this new ‘ Dirk’, the old ‘Dirk’ can die in a hole, which since you crushed your glasses and buried them three feet under the ground, you guess he is.

UU:  You SHOuld BE MY SECOND IN COMMAND WHEN I SAY THAT I MEAN BE MY SuBBORDINATE.

UU:  You’LL FINALLY BE POWERFuL.

 

-          - > Fast forward to a more distant future

Okay, so you’ve kind of walked away from your friends and joined a horrible monster alien, but at least you have power.  You feel great, but you need more. More power, more feeling, more _everything_.  You feel like a manic drug user and by God if you don’t love it.  You’re not coming down from this high either.  Someone will have to put a bullet in your heart to do that.

 

-          - > Find your former BEST FRIENDS trying to kill Lord English

It doesn’t even matter that you’re going to kill them.   If you kill them, then you’ll attain even _more_ power and then _everyone_ will know your power.  And if you do all of that all you will feel so high that you will live in a perpetual state of bliss.  You laugh in their faces as they begin their assault.

 

-          - >Find yourself defeated.

Where is your power?  You can’t feel it.  You feel _horrible_ , like you want to die.  All you feel is empty.  Blood running down your body and you’re struggling to stand.  Roxy, hurt as hell in her eyes, raises a hand to you.   Behind her stands Jane with the kids from the other session.  Shit, is that your brother?  You hadn’t even realized he was here. 

You pray that Roxy kills you, though you’ve never prayed before.  You can’t imagine living without the high that you were on.  She’s crying as Jake pushes her away and puts a bullet in your heart.  You die laughing as you feel the ultimate bliss overtake your body.


End file.
